


单身男子邂逅指南

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [32]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: Happy Ever After后续其实这才是正文……





	1. Chapter 1

那名访客被人引进来时，医生自桌后起身和他握手。这个青年看起来有几分拘谨，站在疗养院二楼这间开放式的会客室里，环顾四周的神情也略显迷惘，还带着一丝不确定。

类似的神情医生在那些来访的父母亲脸上已经见过无数次了，那些家长通常已经在痛苦中挣扎数年，好不容易才下定决心走出这一步，这也是为什么医生对待他们总是更耐心，在面对未知的领域，这些人并不比自己的孩子了解更多。

医生也没有任何理由怀疑这位史密斯先生不是他自称的那个人。他的故事也是千篇一律：一位家庭成员被诊断出了自闭症，家人不知该怎么办才好。当他从网上听说了这个疗养院还有这里特别的康复手段，他就想，好吧，他应该来看看，也许这里会让事情从此不同呢。

厨房里一个突发事件打断了他们的谈话，医生被一名助理人员匆匆叫走了，史密斯先生表示没有关系，在等医生回来时他可以随意走动看看。

医生并不知道的是，一旦确定自己并不在任何人的视线中，这位客人就改变了自己漫步浏览的节奏，迅速而目标明确地走向走廊最里面的那个房间。

他无声地进入房间，没有碰任何地方，以目光迅速浏览这个简单的房间，把一切都尽收眼底，墙上的拼图画，单人床，台灯，闹钟，桌上的电脑。电脑上方有什么吸引了他的注意力。他倾身向前，花了一点时间仔细看着那张已经有些年头的旧相片，戴眼镜的男孩隔着二十年的光阴和他对视着。

“找到你了。”他喃喃自语道。

他在这里一共逗留了41秒，在房间的主人，也就是医生的女儿从另一侧走回来前就撤出了房间。等医生处理了厨房的小问题回来，一个工作人员转告他，史密斯先生有事先离开了。

医生并没有去核查这位访客留下的电话号码和名片，如果他去查了，他会发现那个号码是空号，那个地址也不存在，那个人名也不存在。但有一点是真的，他确实是通过网络找到了这家疗养院。

在过去数年中，有许多人，政府探员或更危险的人也一直试图在数据海洋中去追索出一个人的踪迹。他们掌握的信息也都大同小异：有一个人，他们相信他是一个美国人，他为世界上最危险的那些人工作，毒贩，军火商，黑手党，他受雇为他们洗钱，或核查账册中莫名消失的钱款进项。

他有很多名字，但都不是真的，他们称他‘那个会计’。这个会计行事谨慎，工作完成就彻底消失。他自己筛选客户，决定是否接受委托，只有极少数人才能通过一个神秘中间人和他取得联系，但反向追踪是办不到的。这个人就像在水中行走，经过的一切踪迹都被抹去。

数月之前，一张照片出现在这个拜访了疗养院的男人面前，他据此进行了逆向追溯，FinCEN，国土安全局，耐心地在陈年档案还有数据库中翻查，最终拼凑出来的结果也和其他人类似，一个报告里提及的代号，从未被确认的传闻。

但他有着其他人所不具备的优势：他知道那个会计的名字，还有他那个唯一的朋友的名字。不是像Carl Gauss这样的假名，而是他的父母给他的名字，同一个名字他也告诉了他的未来伴侣。就是这两个名字最终让他找到了这个地方。

但就像医生一样，“史密斯先生”也有自己认识上的盲点。当他被电脑上方那张照片吸引了全部的注意力，并凑近去端详照片中人，并没有意识到在这短短数秒间，他也已经把自己暴露给了他的追踪对象。

那张年轻英俊的面孔上的全部细节，都在瞬间便被传送到了网络另一端。在某个地方，另一台电脑前，那个会计凝视着这张脸，作出了一个决定。

他给他的朋友发了一条信息：

你暴露了。停止一切活动和联系。我去处理那个问题。


	2. Chapter 2

Chris曾经看过一部关于候鸟的纪录片，地球上迁徙路线最远的一种猛禽，红脚隼，每年都会飞越汪洋往返于两个大洲之间，数万公里，年年如此，从不迷失，从不迟到。

有时候Chris觉得自己也是某种迁徙性动物，从他小时候开始，他的生活就始终处于不断地移动中。但候鸟总是成群迁徙，它们年年都返回老地方，和自己的配偶一起努力修缮巢穴，繁衍生息。而Chris总是孤独一人，他也从不返回。

大多数时间他总是避免去想这件事。

Francis从一开始就告诫过他：一旦你主动选择了这条路，就等于告别了一个稳定的人生。你必须不断地转移，绝不要让自己固定在一个地方。那是Francis花了一辈子得到的惨痛教训。他花了许多年为甘比诺家族服务，但多年忠诚工作换来的只是猜疑，背叛还有死亡。

所以Chris遵循他的忠告，从不在一个地方长久停留，也不和任何人建立比点头之交更深入的联系。他使用假名，谨慎选择客户，只接受一次性的委托，从不对背后可能的追踪者放松警惕。他武装自己的房子，监控密布，也总是做好准备，随时都能将眼前的一切抛在身后，挂上房车直接上路。

但在Chris的生命里还有些无法移动和被抛下的东西：不像Chris，Justine无法离开她父亲的疗养院。那里也本来应该是他保守得最深的秘密，是他最后的防线。

自称史密斯的男人没有留下了任何能引向他真实身份的线索，他开着一辆租来的车，租车使用的也是假的身份证件，现金付款。然后他拦下一辆路过的出租车，就这样消失了。

或者说，他本该就那么消失了。但Chris过去的生活不只是赋予了他坚忍的性格，还有对数据分析跟踪的才能。他比任何人都更擅长消失这件事，反过来也使得他知道该如何在层层迷雾下寻找看似并不存在的东西。

筛选剔除了大量无用信息之后，一个名字一点点被拼凑了出来：Napoleon Solo，出生于纽约，父亲是一名企业中层管理，母亲则是全职主妇，一心一意相夫教子，他从小就是那种别人家的好孩子，循规蹈矩到接近无趣，如今在某个私人收藏家的艺术博物馆兼着一个顾问的头衔。

这份工作带来的微薄收入显然和他名下拥有的豪华公寓还有奢侈的生活方式并不相符，Chris没花多少功夫就弄清楚了这个看似英俊体面的年轻男人还有另一重生活，还有他那些来得实在过于容易的进项。

到目前为止，Chris看不出这个人和他究竟有任何交集，他追踪Chris的动机和目的又是什么。显然，并不是Chris过去的敌人雇佣他去做这件事，在他掌握了那个秘密之后，Napoleon Solo就又回到了他在纽约的公寓，继续他丰富多彩的夜间生活，并没有采取其他行动。

从好的角度看，Justine暂时还是安全的，这个人似乎真的和他看起来一样无害。但他所做的这些事，实在是令人费解。Chris无法容忍事情悬而未决。

如今只有一个办法去得到答案了。

Chris站在安全通道里，默默等着。从Solo能找到疗养院就可以看出，这个人知道自己在做什么。Chris的魁梧身形哪怕是远隔几百米都很容易引起他的警觉。最好的突袭方式是在他的公寓守株待兔。

电梯抵达了这一层，Chris听见了一个人走出来，那个人一边走一边在和电话那边的人聊着：“……不，我还有一些事，近期可能不那么方便离开……抱歉。”

他走过去了。Chris继续耐心等着，太早现身只会坏事。他计算着对方的步幅，等到后者到了公寓门前，输入密码开门，他才悄然自藏身处闪出来，几步就迈到Solo身后，重击其肋部。

Solo痛苦地闷哼，但令人惊讶地受住了这一击。他转身朝Chris挥出一拳，Chris纹丝不动，他以掌击Solo的下巴。Solo被他打得头往后撞向大门，门应声朝里开启，他同时也看清了Chris，忽然露出一个全然惊悚的表情，无疑认出了他是谁。

Chris一把拎起他，顺势把他推进公寓里。公寓门无声在他身后关闭了。

下一秒发生了两件事：

公寓一瞬间灯光大亮。

“惊喜！”一小群人挤在玄关处对着他们大喊道，还有人拉开了生日拉炮。

等他们看清眼前是什么情形，就一下都消了声，所有人都愣愣地瞪着纠缠在一起的这两个人。

Chris也被这个突发情况给弄愣了，被他抓住脖子的Solo立即反应过来，极快地把Chris的手拉了下去握在手里。他直起身来，一手搭在Chris背后，然后他才转向那些人，露出一个无奈的笑容。

“惊喜，哈？我就知道你不会无缘无故问我今天的行程。”他对着站在前面的一个中年女性说，Chris认出了那是他母亲。在她身边那个男人显然就是Solo的父亲。他们俩也像Chris一样，被眼前的画面弄得有点懵了，Solo夫人先笑了。

“看来反而是你给了我们一个惊喜。”她说，朝Chris点点头，Chris也只能木然地点头回应。

“这是我父母，我跟你提过的，”Solo说，手还搭在Chris背后，在别人都看不见的地方用力地按压了一下，暗示他别乱来。他多虑了，如今Chris就像被困在网中的鱼，还被甩上了岸，完全不能动弹了。“这是Chris。他是，呃，一个朋友。我本来想找个机会介绍给你们的，但看起来就是今天了。”

Napoleon Solo绝对是个好演员，Chris想，他怎么能假装得那么自然，弄得Chris都差点怀疑是自己记错了，前一秒他明明还在袭击这个男人，下一秒却在被介绍给他的父母，好像他们真的是朋友。

最令人奇怪的是，他的父母闻言都露出了那种心照不宣的笑容，就好像他们在用Chris不明白的某种密码在交流。Chris感觉到了一丝轻微的焦虑，还有行动失败的深重挫败感。

但这并不是他今晚遭遇的最大麻烦。三十分钟之后，Chris还是没能找到一个机会离开这个地方。每次他试图不露痕迹地穿过房间走出去，就会莫名其妙地出现一个人拦住他，和他东拉西扯，还有人不断试图把蛋糕，酒水塞到他的手里。

到最后，房间里的全部人都差不多过来和他自我介绍过一遍了，每个人都想知道他到底是什么时候和Solo认识的。他们还不断假装不经意地提起一个名字，Chris从这些只言片语里总算拼凑明白了，那是Solo的前女友，他们在几个月前分手了。

这本来没什么，毕竟她也不过是Solo为数众多的前女友之一罢了。但一个月后，那姑娘结婚了，同时Solo也忽然变得很忙很忙，谁找他也不出来，也没开始新一轮约会。他们猜他是因为破天荒地第一次被人甩了，受到了打击，于是他的几个朋友，拉上了他的父母，策划了这个惊喜派对想给他打气。

Chris不知道这些事到底都和自己有什么关系，他好不容易摆脱了那些人，朝着阳台走过去，抱着一丝侥幸想也许他可以在那里躲一会。

但那里也已经有人了。

“什么？是我提出的分手，我甚至不知道她结婚了。”Solo听起来几乎和Chris差不多困惑，Chris不由停下脚步。“既然分手了我当然不会再关注她的事，不然分手还有什么意义，她自然也不会想要我继续出现在她的生活里纠缠不清，不是吗？”

Solo夫人说，“这么说，你这段时间就是在忙着和Chris有关的事了？”

Solo又支吾起来，他眼神乱闪，望见了Chris，立即闭上了嘴。Solo夫人也随之转身看过来，她脸上又出现了那个了然的笑容，Chris不由再次错觉自己误入了一个有着另一套交流密码的空间。

“我必须走了。”他对Solo生硬地说，Solo马上明白过来。

“好的，我送你出去。”

公寓的大门在他们身后关上，也阻隔了里面的人声。Solo脸上的假笑就消失了，他咳嗽一声，“对不起，我没想到他们会在我家里，等等，不对，为什么我要道歉？”他想起来了，顿时气得涨红了脸，“是你跟踪我还袭击我。这就是你所谓的不太客气？你差点杀了我！”

Chris不知道他在说什么，“你受什么人雇佣？”

“什么？”

“谁雇佣你来调查我，”Chris说，“你有两个选择，回答问题，否则我只好继续采取之前那个解决办法。”

Solo稍稍睁大了眼睛，但看起来并不太像害怕，“没有人……”Chris眯了眯眼，他立即改口：“好吧，是有人委托我去找你。他之前和你有过一点交情，希望知道你的近况。”

“名字。”Chris命令道。

Solo眨了眨眼，眼神再度乱飘。“我不能说。”他勉强说，瞄到Chris胳膊一动，下意识地后缩了一点。“我真的不能说，我可以保证他并没有恶意。他过去曾经承过你的一点情，他只是想，也许能回报你的好意。”

“不管是什么，我都不需要。”Chris说，Solo闻言莫名地撅了撅嘴。“至于现在——”

Chris顿了顿，他并不想否认，发现Solo找到了Justine那一瞬间他确实动了杀心。现在这也还是一个选项，在身后留下一条能指向自己的线索非常不明智，还会连带危及所有和他有关的人。只需要几分钟而已，他就能简单干脆地让他永远闭嘴。然后Chris的秘密就再度安全了。

Solo站在原地看他，“现在你想要怎么做？”他低声问。

Chris被他问住了，Solo身上有一些奇怪的东西，仿佛他感觉不到Chris的威胁性，或他感觉到了，只是不在乎，似乎笃定了Chris不会对他动手。Chris不由恼火起来。

“别故意激怒我。”

“我没有，我只是问了个简单的问题。”Solo说，“你见过了我父母，也见到了我的朋友，公平一点说，我绝对比你更有理由觉得暴露和不安全。还是说你只是在找理由，让你自己能够心安理得？”

“别试探我的底线。”Chris沉声说，“还有那个人，我不知道是否真的有那么一个人，也不在乎，让他停下打探我的事，否则我会让他永远停止。”

他转身离开。


	3. Chapter 3

如果让Chris列举对他而言最难以理解的三件事，闲谈会是其中之一。

这件普通人活着的每分每秒都能不假思索地去做的事，是Chris从来不擅长的。他花了很多时间和精力去学习如何正确地和别人进行交流，却非常失望地发现，闲谈恰恰意味着并没有一个正确答案。根据情境和对象的不同，它可能有无数种随机和不确定的发展。

普通人实在太喜欢闲谈了，随时随地，没完没了，哪怕是在最该保持专业性的工作场合，如果你的表现和他们期待的不一样，他们就会露出那种困惑同时又有点被冒犯的神情，同时还会伴有Chris非常熟悉的那种仿佛看着什么怪物的眼神。

他父亲一直是对的，人们永远都会用异样的眼光去看待那些和自己不一样的人，因为不一样意味着未知和危险，普通人会本能地排斥和他们不同的人和事。如果他们中有人没有那么做才奇怪。

结果，Napoleon Solo就是那个万里挑一的明知危险却还非要往上凑的特例。

在Chris现身威胁（并差一点就真的杀了他）的三天后，他就找到了Chris的事务所。Chris刚送出去一个客户，通知接待员让下一个进来。门一开，他就看见了Solo的脸。他就那么走了进来，款款地在他对面落座。

Chris瞪着他，介于恼火和困惑之间。“我以为我已经表明了我的态度。”

“你是说得很明白了，”Solo同意，他柔顺的态度让人都不好对他发火。“但我并没有跟踪你，这次我打了电话预约。”

Chris皱眉，他拿起内线电话，接待员告诉他，之前一个客户有事取消了预约，才把这个原本不在名单上的新客户替补进来了。

他放下电话，冷冷地望回面前一派好整以暇的Solo，“你想要什么？”

“这个嘛，我后来想了想，觉得自己确实还欠你一个道歉，”Chris一愣，Solo继续说，“我并没想要令你感觉到威胁，我也，我是说委托人完全没有恶意，他确实只是想了解你的近况，是我搞砸了，我不该直接闯进那里，我应该想到这种做法会让你非常不快。所以，对不起。”

Chris没料到这个，他狐疑地看着他，“中情局的特工总是对自己的任务目标道歉吗？”

Solo闻言挑眉，令Chris再次意外的，他露出了一个忍俊不禁的笑容，“你不是我的任务，不过既然你连这个都知道了，你能接受我的道歉，顺便就算我们扯平了吗？”

是Justine挖出了Solo一些封存的记录。几年前，他曾经因系列盗窃罪、窝藏赃物等罪名被判十年监禁。他接受了中情局提供的交易，用十年牢狱生活换取另一项服役。这也解释了他为什么能找到Chris，他是个间谍，收集情报不过是本行。

此刻在Chris充满疑虑的审视下，他持续保持那种柔顺的姿态，Chris则被他的不按理出牌（还有糖分超标的笑容）弄得越发神经紧绷了。有些事不对，但Chris又说不出到底是哪里不对，他只知道Solo再在他面前多呆一秒，他就要压不住心头那股莫名的焦躁不安了。

“接受道歉，我们扯平了。”Chris勉强说，只想赶快把这个人从自己眼前给挥走，他从来不擅长应付这种莫名其妙就过分热情的人，“你可以走了——”

“不过我不再属于中情局了，就补充一下。”Solo无视他，自顾自地说，“既然我们已经没事了，实际上，我正好也想要换掉我的会计……”

Chris太阳穴两侧血管都突突乱跳起来。他已经完全搞不懂这个人到底是怎么回事了。“我不接长期客户。”

“自从你的事务所开在这附近，white先生成为你的客户已经有两年了。”Solo合理地反驳道。

white先生就是那个取消预约的客户。Chris一点也不意外他会知道这件事，现在看来white先生忽然取消预约恐怕也并非一个偶然事件。

“我不接你这类型的长期客户。”Chris简单地说。

“我这类型是指？”

“黑帮分子，毒贩，杀手，窃贼，还有其他，”Chris说，“非法客户。”

Solo无辜地眨了眨眼，“我可以担保，我也是很有信誉的。”

Chris真的开始头疼了。“Solo先生——”

“叫我Solo就好，”Solo说，“我的朋友总是叫我Solo。”

“我不是你朋友，我也不想要你成为我的客户。”Chris强压下心头的烦躁，说道，“我不想和你，或你的委托人有任何关联，我也不希望你再出现在我面前。请离开我的办公室。”

他直接下了逐客令，对方这次没再继续不识趣地纠缠下去。似乎也才意识到Chris的抗拒，Solo终于收起了笑容。“你不喜欢我，你一点也不喜欢我，”他说，真的很诧异，“这就很有意思了。”

对这没头没脑的发言，Chris无言以对。“我肯定你能找到更适合你的会计的。”他示意门。

Solo看了Chris几秒，嘴角忽然又挂上了一丝笑意。

“Wolff先生，”他一本正经地说，起身朝着Chris微微倾身，一只手按在桌上，仿佛正要对他吐露一个重大秘密。Chris能近距离看清在他眼底如同野火勃勃燃烧的好胜心，那团火同时也炽烈地包围着在他眼中的Chris小小的倒影。Chris的呼吸忽然不由自己地一窒。

“关于我，有一件事你应该了解：我非常不擅长被拒绝。”

抛下这句像是声明又像是宣战的话，Solo就离开了。Chris纳闷地看着他走出去的背影，想着这真的是自己经历过最奇怪的一次对话了。

他也差不多料到了Solo会无视他的警告，再次出现在他面前，但Chris没料到他们再次相遇时会是如此戏剧性。

——还是在一个非常非常尴尬的场景里。

Justine为他筛选出来的下一个客户在罗马，依旧是常规的为黑手党洗钱。Chris高效地完成了自己的工作，在离开前最后一天返回旅馆，他走过楼梯间忽然感觉到一股奇异的如同第六感发出的轻微刺痛，牵引着他望向下方：在前台处，Solo正漫不经心地和那个女接待员调笑着。

Chris第一反应是愠怒，但随即意识到Solo并不是追踪他而来。此刻的Solo不是那个专注的追踪者，也不是在他父母面前乖顺贴心的好儿子，更不是Chris办公室里那个忽而柔顺忽而好胜的男人，他又戴上了另一副面具，表演着Chris没见过的另一面：一个轻浮放荡的花花公子。当Chris发现他的房间就在自己隔壁时，更确认了这一点：Solo并不知道他也住在这个旅馆里。

Chris也就打消提前退房的主意，有什么地方能比就在眼皮底下更不容易被Solo发现的呢。

一直到深夜时分这个好主意才暴露了它最大的问题，那就是，Solo似乎在他的新角色里入戏太深了，又或者这个才是他真实的那一面。

隔壁男女交欢的动静从午夜后便不断地传过来，每一次Chris认为他们应该已经完了，女人的娇喘声就再度传来，从声音方位变化猜测，他们甚至还在多个不同地点。这可怕的立体声环绕一直持续到凌晨三点都没停，Chris也已经彻底放弃了入睡的尝试，麻木地对着电脑工作。

天边的晨曦透过落地窗，在他桌面上落下一缕嫩生生的浅黄。Chris抬眼望出去，沉静了整夜的海面上正泛起光的微澜，天空正一点点变得更明亮起来。隔壁那个扰人清净的声音也终于停了。Chris叹了口气，至少，他这辈子最没效率的一个晚上是熬过去了。

他收起电脑，依照原计划离开房间去退房。但出乎意料的是，Solo的房门也同时从里面打开了，几乎毫无疲色的Solo一回头，两个人便四目相对，在走廊里撞个正着。

Chris冷静地朝他点点头，反观Solo，眼睛瞪得大大的，看起来就像马上要中风了。他嘴巴张了又闭，最终带着几分绝望开口了：“我……不是……那是……”

“接受道歉。”Chris说。

他从Solo身边走过去，还按停了电梯，等着后者结束震惊赶上来。Solo脸色青黑地走进电梯，站在他身侧，周身上下都弥散着不自然的僵硬。Chris按下楼层，看着下行数字变化。

“我……”Solo试图开口，又失败了。他叹气。

“我不知道你在隔壁。”

“那正是我的目的。”Chris说，“但下次我会记得别选你隔壁的房间了。”

他也稍微被自己突发的幽默给娱乐了。每一次他和别人的闲谈总是会陷入尴尬境地，终于有一次他不是那个更不自然不知该说什么的人了。Chris甚至想，也许他不是不擅长闲谈，他只是没碰见合适的对话者。

他又看了Solo一眼，后者看起来正在经历着一次内心深处的绝望崩溃，Chris不由好奇他的道德观，从昨晚那花样百出的动静，Solo不像是会为这种事无地自容的保守类型。

“我在你那里的声誉已经跌到最负值了，是不是？”Solo声音微弱地说，“我真的……”

电梯门叮一声开启，Chris迈步出去，没能听见他后面的话。等他在前台办完了退房手续，离开旅馆时，Solo也早就已经不见踪影了。


	4. Chapter 4

事情完全不对。他不明白到底哪里出了问题，唯一清楚的是事情正在朝着一个完全相反的方向走去，他对此却无能为力。

这实在是太令人挫败了。

Solo坐在房间的落地窗前，凝视着外面天海之间的某一点，实际上什么也没在看。月光下的海呈现出一种异样诱人的宁静。在昨天的同一个时间，他也在差不多在这个地方，和那个迷人的女招待在一起，他故意弄出了那么多的动静，知道会有人听着，但他不知道的是隔壁还有另一个他完全没有意料到的人——

他摇了摇头，晃掉了涌上心头的悔恨。时间没法倒流，就算他当时知道了Chris就在这里，他能怎么样呢，也许低调一点，不去勾搭那个女人，但归根结底，他还是得弄出点动静给另外那些在观察他的人看的。他不可能为了Chris就取消任务。他甚至不能告诉Chris他在做什么。他也很怀疑，就算他说了，Chris也并不会更在乎。

Solo眼前浮现起那双沉静的棕色眼眸，那是一双看着与己无关者的眼睛，冷静得没有一丝波澜。接受道歉，他这么说，他甚至还有空隙找到一点幽默感来打趣Solo的尴尬，仿佛完全没有看出Solo的绝望。

阳台外海浪的声音温柔而稳定地冲刷着，Solo的心在这个声音的抚慰下，也慢慢地沉下来，直落到最低处。

也许这就是那个最终预兆，告诉他应该从那个梦里醒过来了。毕竟任谁花了两年的时间去徒劳地追逐一个从来不曾真的存在过的梦境，一个虚无缥缈的未来，也确实太长了。

事实是，确实已经过去太久了。他已经记不起梦里那双温柔地凝视他的眼睛，也记不起依偎在那双有力臂膀中的感觉，那个梦里的细节，早就被时间模糊得不剩下多少了。他甚至记不起他为什么一度会执着地相信那就是他应该等待的未来。

Solo从来不太擅长苦苦期翼和追逐什么人或事。他从来都更倾向于那些更简单、更方便、更唾手可得的快乐。只是当时那个梦实在太过美好了，把他也弄晕了头，足足晕了两年还不愿意放弃，当他发现Chris确实真有其人时，更是前所未有地欣喜若狂，仿佛一切就真的要如那个美梦一样发生了。

并没有。本尊亲自动手，来给他狠狠地泼了一瓢，两瓢，三瓢冷水。如果别人三番两次地警告你离他远一点，你还不肯清醒过来，那你也太蠢了。

人们更喜欢待在自己的舒适区是有道理的，Solo茫然地想到，说白了，长久地期翼一样不可能发生的事确实太让人疲倦了，只要最后一根稻草压下来，所有的执着和坚信就全都崩溃了。

你可以做出选择，把那个未来变成真的，那个女人这么说，或反过来，让那个未来不再存在。但直到此刻Solo才明白过来，和他一样，Chris同样也能选择去否定掉那个未来。这就是为什么事情并没有如他所愿，因为Chris选择了和他没有关联。

他打开笔记本，点开了那个隐藏文件夹，里面只有一个加密过的文件。那张照片上的高大背影依旧孤立于背景中，此刻看起来更加遥远了。也许他从来就是触不可及的，就像那个梦。

联络器在他口袋里发出滴响，Solo按了一下，那边说：“一切就位了。”

“我准备好了。”他回答，同时敲击键盘，点选删除。确认。清除。

他沉溺于那个梦已经太久了，是时候接受现实了。

人们常常会有一个错觉，一旦你开始关注某件事物，就会神奇地发现它开始无所不在，甚至在最不可思议的场合也会遇见它。但这只是你的大脑和你开的一个小玩笑，从概率上来说，其实什么都没有变，所谓的视网膜效应，使得你潜意识里更倾向于寻找你关注的事物。

不过，在这个中午，Chris坐在living robots所在大厦前方小广场上，若有所觉地回头，正好看见Solo穿过马路笔直朝他走过来，他一点也不相信这只是一次偶然相遇。

距离他们上次在罗马已经过去了一个月。由于有了Solo这个前车之鉴，Justine变得比之前更小心谨慎了，当网络上再次出现了打探“那个会计”的声音，她建议Chris暂时低调行事。

“我希望你安全。”她说。

“人人都有秘密，”Chris说，“至少窃贼还有信誉。”（注：这两句是电影中的原话。）

那句话突兀地孤悬在半空一秒后，Chris才意识到自己说了什么，为什么他要这么说？

幸好Justine没觉察有什么不对，她继续谈着芝加哥的那家制造企业，Chris也便顺水推舟，同意去见那家公司的负责人。 

Living robotics的CEO言谈间有着一种微妙的的高高在上感，令Chris不太舒服，来辅助他的Dana Cummins则有着和她娇小身躯不太相符的热情，她的自来熟态度更是莫名令Chris想起另一个人。

这个可能是史上最尴尬的午餐谈话以Chris不成功的笑话为收尾。他一转头便真的看见那个人从马路对面走过来了。

“第一天工作就有了一个午餐约会？”Solo说，他背着光，脸上似笑非笑，“你比我想象的要受欢迎多了嘛。”

Chris不明白他的意思。“她是这里的一个员工。我们在谈她父亲。”他也不知道自己为什么要解释。

Solo嘴角一勾，“我能坐这里吗？”没等Chris回答他就已经坐下了。

Chris不知道他为什么要来找自己说话，他忽然出现又是为了什么。他正满腹狐疑，Solo瞄了他一眼。“她父亲怎么了？”

“她父亲也是一个会计。”Chris说，“父母，子女，就像某种家庭传承，他们总是试图把自己的经验里最好的那些给我们。”

“那位小甜心要是知道你想的是这个，一定会很失望。”Solo看来有点忍俊不禁，午间的阳光落在他明亮澄澈的笑容上，Chris一时竟分不清到底是哪一个更耀眼。

他心中再次涌起了那股莫名焦躁不安，好像有一块隐形的石头压在他胸口，让他有点喘不过气来，他的心跳得也有点快。Solo总是给他这种完全相反的感觉：在这个人面前，Chris总是能更自在地表达自己，却又矛盾地感觉到全无来由的压力。

“我——”

“你——”

他们不约而同地开口，又停了。Chris说，“为什么你会在这里，我告诉过你我不喜欢这样了。”

比起上次，这次Chris的立场声明显要色厉内茬得多了，软绵得不像威胁倒像赌气，Chris忽然对自己有些恼火。

Solo没有留意他的情绪变化。“抱歉，”他不是很真诚地说，“但我有不得不来的理由，我看见了那个南湾银行的新闻。是你，对吧。”

“我什么？”Chris反问。

“关于FinCEN一直有个传闻，”Solo说，他散漫地望着广场前方，就像他们只是最寻常的闲谈。“他们有一个秘密的线人，总会给他们提供一些非常准确的消息，走私，毒品，还有银行洗钱，包括这次的南湾银行。我碰巧在那些机构内部也有一些熟人，据说那位主管马上就要退休了，他受到了一点压力，他们希望他交出那个线人的信息，不希望在他离任之后就断了这条线。”

Chris没有任何反应。

“我之所以这么说，是因为之前让我发现你的那个关键情报，就来自FinCEN。”Solo缓慢地说，“我只想提醒你，你活动了这么多年，并没有自己想象中那么隐形。如果有人想追踪你，只要他有足够多的耐心和资源，他会找到你的。你和那位主管之间不管有什么默契，也许还不够让他牺牲自己的养老金来保护你。我想说的就这些。”

他站起来，Chris抬头看着他，“为什么你要来警告我这些？”

Solo动了动嘴角，扬起的笑容里带着几分疏离。“我说过了，我的委托人承过你的情，他并不希望你出事，就当是他回报给你的好意吧。”他深深地望了Chris一眼，“别担心，这也是我最后一次出现在你面前了。保重，Wolff先生。”


	5. Chapter 5

Solo的警告，还有那个最后一次的声明，让Chris回到会议室，还有点恍惚。他颇费了些力气，让自己专注去投入工作，直到数字的世界彻底把他整个淹没。

关于审计的两个事实：客户总是会说谎，而数字总是诚实的。哪怕是那些被人为渗了水分作假的数字，也往往会以另一种方式来告诉你它的真相。另一个Chris更相信数字多过人类的原因。

Chris将手里那只耗尽墨水的白板笔丢进垃圾桶，直起身环顾四周，会议室里所有能写字的墙上都被他写满了。十五年的财报都在这里了。他舒了口气，望见了从走廊那头走过来的Dana，惊觉时间的流逝。

她推开门，惊叹点亮了她那张小小的脸。“哇，”她说，一边听着Chris急切地告诉她所有那些明显得一目了然的问题，那些消失的钱，脑袋转过来又转过去看着那些书写。“你一个晚上就看完了十五年的账本……哇！”

“这么说，我是对的？”她露出一个大大的笑容，“我是对的！”

Chris低头看着她，她个子小小的，眼睛又大又明亮，看起来就像那种视频网站里常见的毛茸茸的龋齿类动物。那种快乐的感染力令Chris也几乎想要微笑了。“你是对的。”他同意。

但这份纯粹的快乐因为另一个人的加入很快就消失了。Chris简单地对Rita汇报了他的工作进度，Rita看起来非常震惊，就像她根本就没想过他真的会找出问题。

“我还是需要一份完整报告。”她说，惊疑地看着四壁密密麻麻的数字。

“这要等我完成全部的工作。”Chris答。

他驱车回家，Justine正在线上等着他。早些时候，Chris告诉了她Solo的警告，她针对性地查找了Chris过去这几年里可能会被人利用追踪的漏洞，也得出了一个不太乐观的结论。

“如果有人把事务所和中餐馆还有其他店铺关联起来，你就暴露了。我无法全部更改和删除那些文件和信息，”她说，“你认为他的警告可信吗？”

“是的。”Chris说，虽然他说不出理由，但他相信Solo。

“那我们应该立即启用下一个预案，删除一切信息，删除Christian Wolff。”她说，“越快消失就越安全。”

“我必须完成这个工作。”Chris不同意，“我们还有时间。”

但在接下来的24小时内，发生了几件事。

在华盛顿，一个名叫Medina的分析员从一段凶杀案现场的录音里析出一个男人复诵所罗门童谣的声音。数日前，她被自己的主管胁迫着开始进行这个调查，试图从无数点滴细节里拼出“那个会计”的真相。而根据这个突破，她很快就会一点点按图索骥地找到那家位于伊利诺伊州的ZZZ会计事务所，以及它背后的那个会计师。

当天晚上，还有一个人走进了一所位于芝加哥的房子。那房子属于Chilton和他的太太。Braxton，也常被他亲近的人称为Brax的男人，愉快地享用了一块柠檬派，并提供了living robotics的CFO一个选择：死亡。

八小时后，这个悲剧就已经被编辑成了一则新闻简讯，称知名制造企业living robotics的CFO意外身故，可能会对该公司即将上市前景带来不详的阴影，云云。

那则简讯在一分钟里便抵达了包括PC和移动终端在内的数以万计的网络用户。在纽约某间公寓里，正准备摄入他今天第一杯咖啡的Solo也在他的手机上阅读到这则简讯。经历了足有五分钟的纠结和自我嫌恶后，他放下咖啡，订了一张最快飞往芝加哥的机票。

Solo走向事务所的大门时，内心某处还有一个声音依然在试图挣扎着自我欺骗：没关系，他只是来看看情况，如果一切都好，Chris也没任何问题，他就马上掉头回去，快到根本没人会发现他来过，所以这不算是在出尔反尔自食其言。

上次他过来时的接待员还坐在前台，等候室仅有的两个客户在不停地看表，房间里有一股焦虑的氛围。Solo脑子里的红灯危险地闪了一下。

“嗨，对不起，我并没有预约，”他露出笑容，“只是想问问Wolff先生今天在办公室吗？”

Wolff先生在，但他从来不接受非预约客户插队，不，她也不能亲自去替他问问。在Solo锲而不舍的魅力攻势下，她终于说了实话，Wolff先生从一个小时前就没再让下一个客户进去了。电话好像也被拔掉了。从没有这样的情况，她也没有勇气去敲门看看到底是怎么回事。

Solo果断越过她朝里面走去，接待员也只是意思意思地出声拦了他一下。

办公室的门紧闭着，他敲了敲门，“Wolff先生？Chris？你在吗？”

没有应声。Solo打开了门，办公室里甚至没开灯。他花了一点时间才看清楚坐在阴影里的Chris，稍稍松了口气。

Chris比他想象中要好一点，虽然胡子拉碴，眼神也略显涣散，他抬头对上Solo。Solo有几分期待着能听见Chris再次冷漠地对他下逐客令，那他就可以高高兴兴地离开了。

但Chris只是愣愣地看着他，就好像彻底失去了对外界作出反应的能力。

Solo打开灯时，Chris猛地撇开头去，避开强光。“别。”他咕哝着说，连声音听起来都没精打采，脸色也苍白得显得异样。

“我看见新闻了，”Solo说，虽然他不是很清楚Chris接受的工作委托究竟涉及了哪些内容，但看见那个新闻他也能猜个八九不离十，这种企业上市前忽然爆出财务可能有造假嫌疑于是拉一个替罪羊来顶罪的把戏实在屡见不鲜，反正死人是不会辩解的。“你还好吗？发生的事和你接受的工作有关吗？”

Chris眼里终于闪过一丝微弱的光亮，又黯淡下去。“我没能完成我在那里的工作。”

“你已经完成了，”Solo道，“他们想知道是不是丢了钱，你弄清楚了，完成了。”

“还没有，我还没有找出他们到底是怎么做到的，”Chris咬紧牙关，肩膀因为过于紧绷得颤抖起来，“我必须知道——”

他突兀地切断了那句话，压在腿上的拳头紧握到关节发白。

不妙，非常不妙。“你会弄明白的，不过我们还是先离开这里吧，你今天不适合继续工作了。”Solo顺着他哄道，“等你冷静一点，我们再想办法，他们还是需要上市，还是需要审计。无论如何他们都会回来找你的。”

他半是强迫半是哄骗着把Chris带了出去，Chris倒意外地没有怎么抗拒。Solo从他身上拿走车钥匙，把他推到副驾上，他也一言不发地照做了。

他们的车驶离事务所。车窗外的风景逐渐变得更少人迹，Solo瞄了Chris一眼，他整个人还是紧绷的。

“那些人到底偷了多少钱？”他开口问。

“6157.9万美元。”

“哇，真的？”Solo夸张地挑眉，“弄得连我都想要知道他们是怎么做的了。”

他眼角余光感觉到Chris缓慢地转头看他，神色转为专注，嘴角不由轻轻勾起一点笑意。

“他对你来说一定很特别。”过了一会，Chris说。

“谁？”

“你的委托人。”Chris说，Solo一愣，不知道他怎么忽然转向了这个话题。“否则你不会为他这么尽心尽力地奔走。”

Solo微笑，Chris的状态看来稍微回来一点了。“你该先问问他给我的酬劳再下论断。”一个完美得让人不愿醒来的美梦。

Chris下个问题就让他有些措手不及。“为什么他要在乎我的事？我对他做了什么？”

他稳了稳神，答：“有时候，对一些人来说完全不重要的事，却会对另一些人有特别的意义。只是这样而已。如果你怕他会继续跟踪你，别担心，等解决了这次的小麻烦，他就不会再打扰你了。”

他们很快到了。Solo把车停进了车库，在门廊里把钥匙还给Chris，他们俩面面相觑了几秒，Solo清了清嗓子。“至少请我进去喝杯咖啡？”

Chris的房子里没有咖啡，也没有任何能用以接待客人的东西，他房子里所有的一切器物数量精确地刚好能足够他一个人使用，多余的一样没有，精简到了极致。Chris转了一圈，才勉强从厨房里接了一杯水，放在他们之间的台面上，然后又一声不吭地站在那里看着他。

Solo咬住嘴唇，忍笑得很辛苦。他无法想象，除非是彻底脱胎换骨的改造，否则这样的Chris要怎么变成了那个完美丈夫Chris。这对比是如此鲜明，Solo在荒谬之余甚至感觉到了几分释怀。

这个Chris不想要他，也不是他想要的那个，但世界也没有崩溃，他也依旧好好地，心平气和地站在Chris空空荡荡的厨房里，他终于不再耿耿于怀了。

Solo握着那杯水径自笑开了，Chris莫名其妙地看着他。

“我能借你的沙发住一晚上吗？明天我就走。”一旦想通了，事情也就简单了。Solo眼也不眨地撒谎道：“你也知道，我要对委托人交待，他知道你没事，你也就能更快地摆脱他了。”


	6. Chapter 6

“他们还上了那笔钱。”

客厅沙发边上一圈暖黄的光里，那堆毯子下的东西蠕动了一下，Solo乱发支棱的脑袋探出来，“谁，什么钱？”他含糊地说，然后跟上来了，“那六千万？全部还上了？”

“对。”Chris说，Solo抬手挡着落在脸上的灯光，又拿开了。他喃喃抱怨着坐起来，那张沙发对他来说有点小，毯子拖到地板上。

“什么时间了？”他问，看了看时间，再度呻吟。“你不需要睡觉吗？你是怎么知道他们已经把钱还上的？哦，对，Justine。”

他一番自问自答，揉着脸。Chris站在客厅入口，看着他掩饰着打呵欠，显然还没完全清醒，尽力在跟上。

“这不是个好消息，对吧。”Solo思索着说，“能偷走六千万又在一夜间还上，一般人做不到这种事。知道什么人最可能这么做吗？”

“我从来不猜。”Chris说。

Solo闻言闷笑，“是，你当然不会乱猜。”

他们陷入一阵不约而同的沉默。Chris等了一会，便看见Solo靠在沙发扶手上，脑袋向前一点，朝着一边垂下去。他坐在沙发上又睡着了。朦胧的灯光照出他微张着嘴轻轻呼吸的模样。

Chris哑然，他在原地迟疑了一会，才走过去，弯身去关掉台灯，小心地拉起毯子。没想到Solo又被他的动作惊醒了。

“唔，抱歉，”他揉着眼睛说，头发凌乱地垂下在额前，眼睛依旧半睁半闭的，暖黄色的灯光柔和了他原本英俊明朗的五官轮廓，让他比实际上要更柔软和年轻。那双总是太过明亮的蓝眼睛此刻雾蒙蒙的，仿佛还陷在某个遥远的梦里。他又眨了眨眼，对上了Chris，迷惑了一下，就笑了。

“哦，是你啊，”他迷迷糊糊说。Chris一愣，Solo已经伸手把他拉了下去，呢喃着吻上了他。

Chris震惊得几乎无法反应，Solo的嘴唇压在他嘴上，饥渴地向他挑逗索求着。Chris体内猛地升腾起一股热流，直奔向四肢五骸，令他的指尖触电般刺痛。他僵得不能更僵，不知道发生了什么事，为什么Solo要吻他，还吻得就像已经发生过无数次，像Chris就是他此时赖以生存的唯一。他已经抓住了Solo的肩膀，却没法下定决心把他推开，反而紧紧攥住了他不放。

他的不知所措或半推半就给了Solo可趁之机，他深深地舔进他嘴里，和他的舌头交缠。他的双手更攀上Chris颈后，Chris猝不及防就被拽拉得倒在他身上，他们相当不优雅地撞在一起，Solo脑袋向后磕到了沙发上，他嘶嘶作痛地摸了摸自己的下巴，然后瞪大了眼睛，清醒过来。

“Chris？”

Chris嘴上还残余着那又热又麻的触感，他下意识舔了舔嘴唇。Solo的视线落在那里，再次看回Chris脸上。Chris不知该说什么或做什么，他的心跳得那么快，他也不知道自己怎么了，一丝熟悉的恐慌从他心底蔓延出来。

除了那并不是恐慌。是渴望。Chris想要再次感受那双嘴唇温柔又坚定地压在他嘴上，他想要——

他想要他。

这个模糊念头闪过，Chris惊呆了。

他不知道Solo是不是从他脸上看出了这些飞快掠过的念头，但Solo缓慢地抬起手，小心翼翼地抚摸着Chris的T恤领口上方露出来的皮肤，Chris的呼吸一窒，他屏息看着那根手指勾住了他的领口，轻轻拽向自己的方向。

农场的空气里隐约飘散着一股牲畜排泄物特有的气味，几棵树孤零零地伫立着，透着几分早秋的萧瑟。更远一点的蓝色天空底下，Rice夫妇居住的灰白色主屋隔着树丛，只能看见半边白墙和一个屋顶。

Solo坐在皮卡后车厢里，看着Chris调整瞄准镜，一边若有所思地在半屈起来的膝盖上敲打着那只黑色的白板笔，那三个甜瓜散落着靠在他大腿边上。留意到Chris在看着他，Solo询问地望过来。Chris却又移开了视线。

他心里再次涌起了熟悉的紧绷感，还有每次看着Solo就没来由的压力。现在他明白了，那些焦虑、恐惧，都只是一个原因：他想要他。

事实已经清楚了：从他们第一次碰面，渴望就潜伏在那里了，只因为Chris从不知道想要一个人是什么样的感觉。当它发生了，他也只能习惯性地将之解读为他更熟悉的东西。

但这个问题解决了，却又带来了新问题。令Chris心烦意乱的是，他完全猜不出Solo到底在想些什么。

为什么他要亲吻Chris？他到底想要什么？他说的之后再也不会来打扰Chris是真的吗？他会希望Chris在这之后去找他吗？还是他更希望是他来找Chris？

这么多的不确定，简直要把Chris的大脑逼得死机了。

昨晚第二次亲在一起没过多久，他们就放过了那张狭小的沙发，移动去了Chris的房间。Solo没有对他房间里的抗抑郁药物做任何表态，他只是把Chris再次拉过去，直截了当地把手伸进了他的睡裤里。

Chris被他手段高超地握住撸动了几十下就射了，高潮的刺激让他脑子里一片空白。等Chris回过神来，意识到Solo还压在他身上，他的勃起还顶着他。

“你不介意吧？”Solo在他耳边悄声问，Chris只能茫然地看着他，Solo就笑了，他贴着Chris的嘴唇，徘徊着轻咬索吻，同时一手滑下去握住自己，激烈地手淫着，没一会就伴随着一声闷哼释放出来。

他靠在Chris身侧，缓慢地在余韵中平复，Chris没动，他感觉Solo转过来看着他，心里不禁又涌起一阵轻微惊恐。现在他们又该做什么了？

“你想要我回沙发上去吗？”出乎意料，Solo说，“没关系，如果你不习惯有人睡在你旁边，就点下头好了。”

Chris迟疑着，他确实不习惯也不喜欢有其他人侵入他的地方，但他也隐约地意识到，在他们发生了这些事后，让Solo回沙发上睡似乎也不太合适。

他的沉默持续得太长了，Solo从床上坐起来，轻轻地捏了捏Chris的手，然后抽回了手。Chris注视着他穿过房间，在门边顿了顿，“晚安。”他说，然后就出去了。

到了早上，Solo也并没有离开，Chris也没问他，他们心照不宣跳过了昨天晚上发生的那件事。Chris第一次做了两人份的早餐，感觉上非常古怪，但Solo也没怎么挑剔，安然地全盘接受了。当Chris告诉他自己要出门去农场，他也没说什么，继续以那种柔顺的沉默跟了过来。

现在他就坐在那里，在Chris眼皮底下，坦然地穿着Chris那件米黄色夹克，还把袖子卷起了一截，拔出笔盖，专心致志地在甜瓜上涂画笑脸。Chris不觉冒出了一个冲动，想去握住他露出的手腕，感受那里跳动的脉搏。也许那里有他想要的答案。

他们身边的灌木丛扑扑飞起一只鸟，呱地一声朝着远处飞去。Solo忽然开口了。

“刚才一直跟着我们的车，停在房子另一边了，那两个人走进去有一阵子了。”他说，“恐怕来者不善。”

“我知道，”Chris说，压下一丝被打断的不快。“给我五分钟。”

Solo点头，头也不抬，继续耐心地把那三个笑脸画得更完美无缺。Chris离开皮卡，借着树丛的遮蔽无声地移动，去解决今天撞上门的第一个麻烦。

五分钟后，抛下两具尸体，他们作别了惊魂未定的Rice夫妻，回到了车上。Chris接通Justine，通知她Dana有危险，立即抹掉Christian Wolff连同事务所的一切信息，转移资产，变更驾照和车辆信息，并启动新的假名。

“然后呢？”Justine问，Chris迟疑了一下，副驾驶座上的Solo也从后视镜里看着他，又瞟了一眼那张Dana的员工识别卡。

“她不是你的责任，”Justine说，他们之间的默契让她立即明白了Chris没说出口的顾虑。“你需要马上打包离开。我们没时间了。”

“我也这么建议。”Solo说：“抱歉，Justine，不是故意想插入你们的对话。Chris，那些人是冲着你来的，Cummings小姐的麻烦可以交给警察，如果你不放心，我也会确保Cummings小姐安全了再离开。你可以相信我。”

Chris顿了顿，他并非不相信Solo，但他随即想起了Rice太太惊恐到了极点的眼神，还有Dana那张欢悦的笑脸，“查她的地址和电话。”Chris说，猛打方向盘，变道上了主路。

Solo挪开视线，望向车窗外，Justine也叹息一声，不再多言。

“她没有接电话。”片刻后，她说。他们的车在车流中一路逆行横冲直撞，Solo也不得不抓紧了把手。

“Chris！”他警告说。

Chris先看见了那栋公寓，他停稳车，Solo从另一边下来。他们赶到了入口，正好看见Dana走进了电梯，一个男人紧跟着她。电梯门闭合上行。

Chris向旁边的安全通道望去一眼，又看Solo，后者立即会意。“我在这里守着。”他说，Chris点一点头，便快步转向安全通道。


	7. Chapter 7

人的大脑有着极其独特的运作方式，这个意思是，你可能会在最不恰当的时间或地点，开始无法控制地琢磨起最不得体或毫无关联的事。

就像此刻此刻，他正可能被动地卷进一桩和他完全无关的追杀，不到一小时，这一路上已经铺下了六个职业杀手的尸体，可能还有更多正在赶来的路上，Solo一面留意着四周，一边却莫名想到，如果这就是他——不是他，而是在另一个时间点上存在过的“他”的婚姻生活的一个剪影，至少那一位是绝对不用担心婚后生活会无聊至死了。

Solo本以为成为一名特工已经算是一种非常刺激的生活方式，万没想到，会计这一行如今也是不遑多让，尤其是当你的前雇主身价过亿，还一心一意非要杀人灭口。有一点是可以确定的：不管正追在他们身后的是什么人，在达到目的之前是绝对不会善罢甘休的。

“我承担不起这么贵的地方。”Dana嘀咕道，好奇地张望酒店内部富丽堂皇的装潢。在差点被杀之后，她首先关注的居然是这么现实的事。

Solo好笑地看了她一眼，又望向Chris，不期然地和Chris正望过来的目光相交。

“没关系，我请客。”Chris说。

反过来，Chris的行事逻辑就简单到令人羡慕，他想要一个答案，那他就必须得到，不管挡道的是什么人，杀手、雇主，来自Solo或任何人的反对意见，对他来说都是可以忽略不计的无关紧要的细节。重要的是，他必须把事情了结。

Solo听着他们谈着材料成本还有发票什么，话题渐渐走向了如同天书的专业范畴。Solo颇觉新奇，他还是第一次看见这样的Chris。

Chris快速说着上个世纪八十年代某个以同样的手法从自己的公司偷钱又放回去的人，Solo勉强挤出一点注意力去跟上，他懊恼地发现自己心里再次燃起了一股强烈的喜爱之情，说再次似乎不太合适，因为之前他每次看着Chris，其实只是在透过他在寻找某个要在很久之后才会存在的人，那个Chris可能会成为，但也有可能不会成为的人。直到现在，他才是真正在看着Chris了。

Chris还在谈着现金的转进转出，这本该是一点也不吸引人的事，除非你有某种古怪的性癖，但Solo看着他因为解开了谜团而兴奋得熠熠生辉的双眼，脑子里却非常不合时宜地跳出了Chris在高潮后的面孔。Solo在椅子里不动声色地移动了一下，掩饰着忽然变得紧绷的裤子。

昨晚发生的事充其量只是一个意外，他警告自己，虽然确实让他因此又模糊地生出了些想法，但现在说什么都还为时过早。他应该集中注意力，而不是想那些有的没有的。Chris的安全才是最重要的，这才是他现在该专注的事。

“但如果Rita不想你查清楚这些，她为什么还要雇佣你呢？”Dana说，他们关于那个疯狂艾迪的讨论显然在Solo走神时已经得出了一个结论，即living robotics内部有人想以同样的手法做活公司上市。

“我不知道，”Chris说，“我得去问她了。”

Solo适时地咳嗽一声，打断他们。他朝Dana歉意一笑，给了Chris一个眼神，示意私下谈话。

Chris跟着他到另一个房间，Solo说：“别管Rita了，不管她为什么要雇你，都不重要了。你已经弄清了他们是怎么操作的，就像过去一样，交给你在FinCEN的那个联络人，让那些人解决它。你应该照原计划现在就‘消失’了。”

Chris低声说，“如果我袖手旁观，那些人找到Dana，她会被灭口的。”

他也料到了Chris会这么说。“我会确保把她交到可靠的人手里的，”Solo说：“我检查过了，没人跟踪我们，我猜那些人根本没想到可能会失手，也就没有预备第二套方案。但我们的领先优势不会持续太久。趁着还不算迟，Chris，你需要离开了。”

Chris不语，Solo头疼地捏了捏眉心，他耐着性子，竭力想说服他，“那个已经不再是你的工作范围了。是的，我知道你很不高兴事情这么半途而废，但你留下来并不会有任何不同，你要怎么办？找到那个偷钱的人，然后一枪崩了他？这么做有任何意义吗？”

“这里的事还没结束。”

“事实是，你越多卷进这件事里，留在这里越久，就越危险。”

Chris还是一声不吭，Solo眯了眯眼，“你有听进去我说的哪怕一个字吗？”

“我不能离开，我需要——”

“什么？你需要什么？答案？正义？把挡在你路上的人统统干掉？”Solo气势汹汹地逼问，“你到底想要什么？”

“你。”

这个不假思索的回答让他们俩都愣住了。Chris眨了眨眼，就好像也不确定他真的说出口了。Solo也愕然地停住了，等他再开口，也不由磕绊了一下。

“我……这个选择不在那个单子上。”

“为什么？”轮到Chris咄咄逼人了。

“因为现在时机不对。”Solo恼火地说，他必须用愤怒才能掩饰自己的手足无措，而且他也确实有点窝火，为了Chris如此轻易就能主宰了他的情绪，就一个字，他就跟个十几岁的小男孩似的心乱跳起来，他到底在干什么？Solo恼恨地想着，随意地摆了摆手，“现在重要的是——”

Chris握住了他的手腕，Solo后面的长篇大论一秒就咻地飞走了，只能呆呆地看着Chris。Chris握着他的手，视线朝下，摆出一副固执又不听人劝的倔强模样。Solo有点喘不过气。

“你是在……”他吞了吞口水，Chris看他，“你是在计算我脉搏吗？”

这绝对是他这辈子见过最诡异的示爱办法，但要命的是，它还真的有用，一道热流从他们皮肤相触的地方扩散，激起Solo一阵战栗，他对自己的反应真是恨铁不成钢。没准Chris像狗狗一样舔他脸来示爱他都会被打动的。

那个想象画面一跳出来，Solo差点想笑了。他小心转动手腕，想把手抽出来。

“那要到什么时候？”Chris低声说。

“什么？”

“那个合适的时机。”

Solo算看出来了，Chris式的直截了当不管是过去还是现在或是未来都没有一点变化，Solo甚至没法跟自己假装说这一点也不可爱。谁让他过去和现在都还吃这一套。

他稳了稳神，望向Chris，Chris脸还是绷得紧紧的，Solo抬起自由的那只手，抚上他的脸，让Chris看向自己。几秒之后，Chris终于不再是那好像要把他盯穿的直勾勾的眼神，充满防备似乎等着Solo对他抛出什么尖利的东西。他的目光转为柔软，专注地看着Solo的样子和Solo记忆里那个人几乎完全重合，Solo无法自己地叹息，眷念不已地吻上去。

Chris一动不动地任他吻了好一会，才微微偏开了脸。“你还没回答我的问题。”他硬邦邦地说。

Solo对他的色厉内茬哼声。“我该抓住这个机会要挟你，让你乖乖听我的。”他说，Chris抿了抿嘴，“不过我有个感觉，你也不会接受这种讨价还价，对吧。”

他再次试着把手抽回来，这次Chris放手了。他们面面相觑着，Solo无奈地叹气。

“去吧。等你问到了那个问题的答案，回来我们再谈。”

但Chris的行动还是慢了一步，他赶到时，Rita已经被人灭了口，甚至还出现了另一个Chris没想到的棘手情况。

Chris返回酒店，但Solo并不在他自己的房间，也不在套房客厅。Chris推开了自己的房门，借着客厅的光，看见床上那个模糊的身影。

他悄然进入房间，Solo在黑暗里发出睡意朦胧的声音。“怎么样？”他问。

“我晚了一步。她死了。”

Solo冷哼了一声。“我怎么一点也不惊讶呢。”他翻成正面，手臂微微在身侧打开，似乎引诱着谁躺过去。Chris立在床边看着他，他的眼睛逐渐适应了房间里阴暗的光线，看清了Solo：他只穿着酒店浴袍，底下什么也没有，脸上懒洋洋的笑容简直是诱人犯罪。

Chris无法不受诱惑，他屈膝压上床沿，低头去吻他。

Solo愉悦地呻吟着，他攥紧了Chris的肩膀，把他拽过来。Chris顺从地任他把自己推倒在床上，着迷地看着他俯瞰下来的面孔，又感觉到了体内一股热流窜动，迅速就聚集到他下腹，他硬了。他拥紧他，双手混乱地摸索，想要触摸到所有的地方，好不容易拽掉那条碍事的浴袍甩到一边去，Solo却把他的手按住了。

“现在说这个有点煞风景，但Dana会听见我们的。”他说，Chris皱起眉，他想甩开Solo的禁锢，但Solo借着居高临下的优势，握住Chris的手轻松把他压制回去。

“在罗马的时候，你并不在意。”Chris说，这句话也翻起了他的那些记忆，加上不得纾解的欲望，他顿时更加不悦了。

Solo眨眼，完全没有料到他会忽然旧事重提。

“你现在就跟我翻旧账吃醋是不是太快了——或太迟了？”他好笑地说，“你当时看起来也并不是很介意啊。”

Chris瞪着他，一点不觉得这有什么可笑的。他冷冰冰地躺在那里，因为业已遥远而模糊的嫉妒生起气来，弄得Solo又笑了。他贴过来，亲昵地压在他身上，用鼻子拱着Chris，逗引着他回吻。Chris大概只坚持了两秒。

“在等你的时候，我大概想了想要怎么说服你，”Solo一边吻他，一边含糊地说着，他的手已经探下去，灵活地解开了Chris的裤子，把他的勃起解放出来。Chris低喘着在他手里抽送着，“我要承认，有几个想法还是非常肮脏下流的那种，一点也不讲运动精神。”他咬着Chris的耳朵，不知道什么时候已经倒了一手的润滑剂，滑溜溜地握住Chris，又托住他的睾丸揉弄了一下，Chris呻吟得更大声了。

“最为可行的一个想法是，如果我把你操到脚软，根本下不了床，不管你有多固执，你还是不得不放弃那个该死的计划。”

Chris立即僵住了，Solo叹气，退开一点看着他，“但我也想到了，就算这样，你可能还是非去不可。我不喜欢你可能会被影响受伤这个可能。另一方面，我也有点不高兴，为什么你非要这么固执。”

他凶巴巴地说，落下的吻却还是一样轻柔。Chris被他弄得迷惑了。

“所以结论是？”

“结论是，我还是会操到你下不了床的，但不是今天。”

Chris皱眉，听起来这差不多是一个拒绝了。但Solo还在不紧不慢地吻着他，他慢条斯理地把他身上的衣物一样样除去。Chris虽然茫然还是积极地配合了他。他很快就被剥光了，在又一次被推着躺回去时，眼角余光看见Solo伸手去拿放在一边的润滑剂。然后他再次贴了过来，把他们俩的阴茎握在了一起，用湿滑的掌心有力地撸动起来。

Chris这才明白了他的意思，他把Solo更多地拥进自己的双臂间，与他同步挺动，同时低头去寻找Solo的嘴唇。Solo回吻着他，很快也气息不稳了，他手上的动作加快，Chris抵着他的额头呻吟着射了。他继续亲吻Solo，直到Solo闷哼着倒在他身上。

Chris收紧手臂，他们依偎着无声地分享着彼此的余韵时间，片刻之后，Solo咕哝着洗澡什么的，试着离开他身上，Chris才轻轻地哼了一声，以表示不满。

他们以目光对峙了一秒，最后各退一步。Solo躺到一边去，伸手也把他揽过去，软软地亲在他额头上。Chris完全想不起自己有过比这更满足的时候。

“这代表着一个肯定回答吗，”Chris问道，一停下他就想起了那个还悬在半空的问题。“等这里的事结束，你同意我去找你，对吧。”

Solo闷笑，他的胸膛愉快地紧贴着Chris震动着。“天，我真想念你。”他叹息道，这话在Chris听来毫无逻辑，Chris狐疑地看着他，Solo只是再次微笑吻他，宣布说：“现在你才真正是我的了。”

唯有这一点，Chris无意反驳。

（于是第二天Chris就带着能再次见面的满怀期待，踌躇满志一鼓作气把弟弟的人都灭了。Over。）


End file.
